


Voi sapete ch’io vi amo

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: D основе повествования лежит факт несостоявшегося сватовства Рануччо Фарнезе, племянника Папы Римского, к Арбелле Стюарт. По некоторым источникам, именно Кристофер Марло ездил в Рим с поручением оформить это сватовство.Voi sapete ch’io vi amo  - вы знаете, что я люблю вас.





	Voi sapete ch’io vi amo

Осень, даже если и успела добраться до древних камней и кипарисовых копий Рима, еще не вступила здесь в свои права. Ей оставалось ютиться под сенью прохладных вечеров и рассветов, подернутых синеватой дымкой, но днем рассеиваться хвойной росой на устланных истоптанной брусчаткой дорогах и стенах домов. Там под отслоившейся краской все еще можно было прочесть о том, что Децим Юлий огорчен отъездом друга в пустынные Кумы, но не забывает при этом показать ядовитые жвала сатиры: и на подмостках опять играют эксодий известный, зевом бледных личин пугая сельских мальчишек.

Город пророс в землю вечной гробницей, норы змеиных катакомб изрешетили семь налитых грудей: сожми их в руках в порыве пустой, правильной, необъяснимой похоти, и поперек пугающе ясного, как астрономическая карта, неба, брызнет зловонная вода Тибра. Выходя на дороги, тоже напоминающие чешуйчатые брюха гигантских гадин, Кит всегда первым делом отыскивал на них вытесанные временем борозды от тележных колес — телеги эти вслед перестуку конских копыт грохотали в нем эхом чьей-то крови, давно превратившейся в чернозем. Если сломается ось, что везет лигурийские камни, и над толпой разгрузит эту гору, ее опрокинув, — что остается от тел? Кто члены и кости отыщет?

Оси повозок, — настоящих, из дерева, со вкраплением крови и плоти тех, кого несли они на своих хребтах, — всегда идеально совпадали с расстоянием между пропаханными во времена Адриана бороздами. 

Те, кто говорил, что Лондон до того пестр, что пестротой этой вырывает зрачки, вестимо, никогда не падали в объятия великой итальянской шлюхи, принимающей клиентов в грязнейшем из лупанариев. Назвавшись Ромой и стремясь обставить свою знаменитую дочь, изгибы чьего тела Кит, как и всякий, кто кичился своим образованием, помнил со страниц Аретино, она принимала толпы мужчин, женщин, детей, животных — ежедневно, еженощно! — и не было конца этому потоку, хлынувшему между ее разведенных ляжек. Столь же щедро она исторгала из своего чрева детей — все они были ее волчатами, вскормленными горьковатым небесным молоком, пахнущим нагретыми на солнце кипарисами и льющимися в Тибр помоями. 

У великой шлюхи, которой не было равных (и даже рыжая вавилонская блудница с берегов Темзы являлась всего лишь одной из ее дочерей — куда им было тягаться?) была короткая память. От тех, кого она забывала, только лишь родив, оставались торчащие из земли обломки костей, полустертые лица с карими глазами и ровными рядами кудрей надо лбом, жгуче и насмешливо глядящие на тех, чья плоть еще не разложилась, следы стоп на брошенных, расколотых постаментах. 

Так проходила земная слава и бесславие, навсегда застревая в плотно подогнанных друг к другу блоках, из которых складывались стены амфитеатров и кружевные ленты акведуков. 

***

 

С порога этого шумного, пляшущего в иллюзии вечного праздника борделя, размалеванного непристойными фресками, горячащими молодое вино в венах, Кит вывернул наизнанку свой кошелек и свою душу — и был оценен по достоинству. Он самонадеянно уповал на милость той, кого нельзя было поиметь, не утонув в ней с головой, потому что чуял хребтом, что ей по нраву ублюдки вроде него. 

И она вела его, вкладывая в ладони рифмованные строки, летающие в воздухе легкой паутинкой.

Теперь Кит почти никогда не засыпал и не просыпался в одиночестве. 

Итальянские мальчишки смотрели чуть влажными геммами глаз, неотличимых от тех, что были у их мертвых праматерей, растерявших литеры своих имен, словно стеклянные бусины из разорванных ожерелий. Каждый, у кого водились деньги и ни к чему не обязывающее равнодушие к острым кинжалам и красным сутанам, мог пригибать их к себе, словно смуглые виноградные лозы. 

Иногда Кит платил сам, иногда находились те, кто был заплатить ему — последнее смешило его до колик, потому что вызывало нелепую злость, проступающую желваками в углах рта Томаса Уолсингема. 

— Я не продаюсь, — пьяно хохотал Кит, позволяя хватать себя за грудки и опрокидывать навзничь на любую подходящую для того поверхность из имеющихся в доме.

Томас Уолсингем потратил на этот дом такую прорву денег, что мог себе позволить разбить пару статуй и ваз. А однажды — сломать крепкое с виду кресло, обещавшее выдержать вес их двоих и даже рваные скачки, к которым все равно скатился намертво вцепившийся в подлокотники Кит. 

Конечно, эта мелочь не могла заставить их прерваться.

— Допляши, раз начал, — хрипло велел Томас, и, не оставив времени на то, чтобы увильнуть, сам взял его прямиком на полу.

Тогда впервые с некоего случая на борту «Косули» он сумел заставить Кита не только нагло скалиться, но и орать так, что это было слышно всем, кто обитал по соседству: они взяли обыкновение не закрывать окон днем. 

***

 

Следовало признать, что чары бодро торчащих в небо кипарисов подействовали и на Томаса — он взялся за дело всерьез, обзаведясь контрабандной, привезенной из-за пролива бледностью под маской легкого загара и протяжными царапинами вдоль спины. Наверное, он пытался вытрахать из Кита последние воспоминания о стратфордском перчаточнике так же, как сам Кит выбивал из Уилла эхо прилипчивого, неуместного запаха приторных духов. 

Кит согласился с тем, старания увенчались успехом, когда Томас лег под него сам, а окно пришлось закрыть из-за первого ощутимого холода, но не шума. 

Сначала Томас уходил и возвращался один — Кит не вмешивался, лишь наблюдал сквозь винный бокал раннего утра. После он был представлен в Квиринальском дворце как даровитый поэт из почтенного университета Кембридж, и, расшаркиваясь, налету сочинил какую-то идиотскую безделицу про диоскуров: при католическом папском дворе пустобрехов ценили так же, как и при дворе протестантской Леди Королевы. 

Как бы невзначай у него спросили:

— Это вы обучали прекрасный цветок латыни и древнегреческому?

Как бы невзначай он ответил утвердительно. 

— И стихосложению.

Хотя зачем цветам умение рифмовать розы со слезами? 

Потянулись долгие переговоры в тесных, и оттого роскошных до тошноты комнатах, за дверями, замаскированными под стенные панели. Были опасные вещи, сказанные полушепотом. Было вино, слишком хорошее, чтобы его нельзя было разбавлять водой до предела приличия, дабы не опьянеть больше, чем того требовало все то же приличие. Было недоверие, носящее грим уважения, и случайно-неслучайно оброненное: «Понтифик очень плох». В мраморных переходах Ватикана пахло смертью и переменами, хоть великая волчица и не любила слишком резких изменений черного дыма на белый. 

Примерно в то же время у Томаса Уолсингема возникли первые сомнения насчет того, ради чего их занесло в Рим, к подножиям базилик и разлапистых сосен, претендующих на то, что пережили великий неронов пожар. Вполне могло статься, что пожар было не пережить им самим: от вершин кипарисов, черных против яркого неба, они незаметно скатились в Великую Клоаку.

— Что будет, когда умрет Папа? — спросил Кит напрямую, ощущая, как мороз предвкушения чего-то ужасного, веселого и ужасно веселого продирает по коже, несмотря на то, что вечер выдался теплым. 

Томас пожал плечами с жесткой, ножевой усмешкой:

— Конклав изберет другого. 

— И, как повелось, того, которого захочет Испания.

— О, ты проницателен как никогда. 

— Только бы его не назвали Петром! 

— Тебе правда ничего не напоминают головы на пиках, которыми украшен мост к Замку Святого Ангела? 

— Во всяком случае, скоро я смогу курить трубку, где мне вздумается, без опасения, что именно этим ужасным преступлением выбью почву из-под наших безумных чаяний. 

***

 

— Возникшие трудности беспокоят меня, — произнес Томас, пялясь в потолок и закинув руку за голову. Это значило, что дело плохо, но иначе он не признал бы свое крушение никогда. Яблочко было сорвано с отяжелевшей ветки — самой высокой в саду! — но ко всем бедам, жаждущая рука, протянутая за ним, оказалась грязной, а множество других так и норовили подбить ее под локоть. — Окончательное решение Ватикана будет зависеть от того, кто станет следующим папой, и не захочется ли ему нас потеснить. Ты слышал, что кардинал Ипполито Альдобрандини, только приехав из своей Польши, уже вовсю обхаживает нашего Фарнезе, присылая ему музыкантов поталантливее и посмазливее. Сегодня — музыканты, а завтра — не менее вкусное угощение в лице молоденькой племянницы, разложенной прямо на сервированном столе. А тут еще лапы этого чертова прохвоста длиннее, чем можно было предполагать, и если то, что о нем сообщают мои источники — правда, нам конец. 

Санта Мария Нуова укоризненно заглядывала в окно спальни, где стены были расписаны рогами изобилия, изрыгающими потоки соблазнительных фруктов, а кровать, упорно не поддающаяся попыткам разломать и ее, так и не смогла соперничать с той, которую Кит оставил на Хог-Лейн в Лондоне. 

Хоть в чем-то римская блудница уступала лондонской. 

— Чего тебе надо?

— Я дам тебе нужные имена и адреса. Завтра ты встретишься с человеком, имеющим связи с несколькими кардиналами, испанскими в том числе. Он может многое о них рассказать — в том числе вещи, о которых умолчали наши друзья в сутанах. 

— С чего ты взял, что он захочет это делать?

— Как с чего? Этот Микеле Меризи — художник, и у него воттакенный свежий шрам от ножа поперек рожи. Ты ему понравишься. 

— А что, если он не понравится мне? 

— Брось, я не слыхал, что у него нет члена, разве тебе этого не достаточно? 

Кит промолчал и, погладив плечо Томаса, изукрашенное свежей царапиной, неожиданно, с блаженной ангельской улыбкой продрал по ранке ногтями. 

Никто не скрывал, что даже Замок Святого Ангела все еще хранил в себе вольный греческий дух.

***

 

Он отправился на встречу пораньше с утра, невыспавшийся и не в лучшем расположении духа. Понимание того, что в начале дня улицы будут пустынны, зоркие глаза — сомкнуты, мертвецки пьяны или замутнены с похмелья, а любопытные уши — глухи, не добавляло ему радости.

Что-то было не так с этой затеей, он чуял это в ставшем привычным то ли хвойном, то ли все-таки помойном воздухе Рима. Томас отмалчивался. Туман ложился на красные черепичные крыши сплошной синеватой паутиной, кое-где не потерявшая еще соки зелень казалась особенно яркой в мягких лучах рассветного солнца. Холодок забирался за шиворот — от этого была единственная польза: он бодрил.

— И что, я должен ждать этого твоего Меризи в засраном кабаке на отшибе города с самого утра до вечера? 

— Нет, это он будет ждать тебя. 

— Ты же сказал, что даже не платишь ему за это. 

— Не совсем верно. Я плачу ему, только не совсем привычной монетой. 

Старая, беззубая шлюха с седой головой, перевязанной цветным платком, потянула край сорочки вниз, вываливая свое дряблое богатство, как рога изобилия в спальне Томаса Уолсингема вываливали фрукты. 

— Уступлю полцены, синьор.

Кит улыбнулся ей так же вежливо, как мог улыбаться старой Бесс из Хардвика, приезжая в Чатсуорт-хаус или в ее лондонское имение, чтобы давать уроки латыни мисс Арбелле. Здравствуй, волчица, как много у тебя волчат по всему миру, ныне называемому христианским?

Покосившаяся развалина с нечитаемой вывеской, то ли до того грязной, то ли вовсе обгорелой, по всему и была означенным кабаком. Во всяком случае, из ее зева, такого же беззубого, как у давнишней шлюхи, вывалилась пара оборванцев, едва стоящих на ногах, и вскоре нашла свое пристанище в ближайшей канаве. Кит уважительно покривил рот: это было именно то, что требовалось. 

Томас знал, в каком месте ни за что не станут выпасать английских агентов: при папском дворе отчего-то думали, что люди Уолсингема достаточно белы, чтобы бояться поставить на себе пятна, которые окажется трудно отстирать.

«У англичан рыбья кровь», — говорили они.

***

 

— Каким будет пароль?

— «Вы знаете, что я люблю вас». 

— Ты ебанулся, почему именно это? 

— А чем эта песенка хуже многих других, которые поют здешние соловьи по утрам? 

***

 

Микеле Меризи оказался куда моложе, чем можно было ожидать. То немногое, что было известно об этом малом, и что рассказал Киту Томас, до скучной зевоты предсказуемо пересыпая повествование грязными намеками, почти переросшими в предложения, наводило на мысль: в вонючей дыре, разящей прокисшим вином и прокисшим потом, Кита будет ждать отчаянный рубака и любитель продажных мальчишек. Вероятно — с ярдом в плечах и мыслью, как бы подрезать очередной кошелек или чью-то жизнь, во взоре. 

Парнишка, сидевший в самом углу за засаленным и липким от грязи столом, наверняка был младше Кита. Жесткие, грязноватые кудрявые волосы, вздернутый нос и широкий смешливый рот заставляли задуматься, не свисает ли с той стороны лавки, на которой он умостился, конский хвост. 

То ли действительно смуглую дочерна, то ли попросту грязную щеку пересекал тонкий, успевший стянуться и подсохнуть порез.

— Вы знаете, что я люблю вас, — непроницаемо проговорил Кит, сузив глаза. 

— И я вас люблю, — лицо молоденького сатира пришло в движение, и несколько гримас, от веселой до преувеличенно-почтительной, успели смениться на нем, прежде чем Микеле Меризи взмахнул рукой над столом и ладонью вверх указал на вторую лавку. — Прошу к моему столу.

При ближайшем рассмотрении он весь — от выбившейся из-под расстегнутого дублета сорочки до кончиков пальцев, — оказался заляпан пятнами краски. 

***

 

— Ты уверен, что ему можно доверять?

— Нет. Но разве в нашем деле можно быть в чем-то уверенным до конца?

***

 

Итальянский язык никогда не был сильной стороной познаний Кита в различных науках, но его скудного и не слишком изысканного вокабуляра должно было хватить для такой обстановки и такой компании. 

— Каким образом Рануччо Фарнезе связан с попыткой покушения на жизнь нашей Королевы? — спросил он, выкладывая локти на стол. — Я осведомлен, что речь идет о заговоре, организованном Френсисом Трокмортоном, но не слишком ли наш козлик молод для того, чтобы участвовать в этом деле? 

Меризи пожевал губами, и то, что он сказал (Кит напрягся всем существом, чтобы не упустить ни слова: трещал Микеле в таком темпе, что угнаться за его речью было не так-то просто) странно не сочеталось с веселым любопытством, пляшущем во взгляде:

— Дело в том, что эти отчаянные ребятки, о которых вы говорите и которыми так горячо интересуетесь, как-то попытались связаться с его отцом, герцогом Алессандро Фарнезе. В некоторых кругах болтают, что Рануччо до сих пор хранит эту переписку, но я не ручаюсь, что это не пиздеж. Он в те годы осаждал Антверпен, и они якобы понадеялись, что после успешного завершения завоеваний испанцы отправят из Бельгии именно его, чтобы как следует укусить вашу королеву за задницу. А наследник, как известно, подрос, и пытается во всем походить на папашку — вот только вместо военных дел предпочитает протирать портки в собственном театре. 

— Римские художники малюют розовозадых путти и античных героев с гладкими ногами, при этом презирая театр? — Кит повел бровью с не сходящей с губ любезной улыбочкой. 

— Я не из Рима, — поправил Микеле, легко отвлекаясь от великих деяний былого. — Мои родители произвели меня на свет в Караваджо, это неподалеку от Милана, но вы, должно быть, не знаете этих мест. Могу я задать вам вопрос, синьор? 

— Попробуйте. 

— Вы, англичане, все так бледны? А под одеждой вы еще бледнее?

Кит вдруг понял, что спать ему окончательно расхотелось.

— Это целых два вопроса. Выпад дагой из-под плаща не в счет. А если все же посчитаете — я ведь тоже могу спросить, у всех ли итальянцев причиндалы короче этой самой даги? Впрочем, продолжайте, у нас не так много времени. Синьор. 

***

 

— И все же, Томми, чего ему нужно? Что заставляет какого-то посредственного мазилу влезать в подобные дела, подставляясь под лезвие топора за просто так? Как можно полагаться на треп такого человека? Вдруг он просто сумасшедший, решивший поморочить тебе голову?

— Когда будешь уходить, мой тебе совет: посмотри в зеркало. 

***

 

Солнце было уже высоко, и его свет сочился сквозь плохо сколоченные доски дальней стены, а Микеле Меризи из Караваджо все молол и молол языком, меча перед совершенно незнакомым ему человеком такие жемчуга, от которых не отказалась бы и сама Леди Королева. 

— … Если все сложится самым хреновым для вас образом, и Альдобрандини даст им пощупать себя за яйца, он сделает все, чтобы выдать свою девку за Фарнезе. Об этом говорят уже несколько недель. Если папой станет кто-то другой, чьи яйца окажутся меньше яиц Альдобрандини, — будет то же самое. Можно я задам вам еще один вопрос, синьор? 

Кит не выдержал и рассмеялся, ткнувшись лбом в сплетенные перед лицом пальцы:

— Вы будете обстреливать меня вопросами каждый раз после сообщения информации, что мне нужна?

— Именно. Ведь я уверен, что вы не покинете меня, пока не дослушаете, а значит, пока я на коне. Я не намерен брать с вас деньги, но нужно же мне хоть какое-то вознаграждение. 

— Справедливо и сомнительно. Особенно с учетом того, что на предыдущие вопросы я не стал отвечать. 

— Может быть, вы захотите сделать это попозже. Я не теряю надежды. 

— Не думаю, что мне это будет интересно.

— О, не зарекайтесь, синьор! Мало ли что может случиться дальше, — за время их беседы подвижное лицо Микеле сменило такое количество выражений, что Киту подумалось: Хенслоу бы продал душу и пару своих медведей в придачу за такого актера. — Вы выпьете со мной? Дело в том, что я скоро высохну от похмелья, словно тело христианского мученика в подземной крипте, а лучший способ бороться с похмельем — напиться снова. 

— Что же вам мешает заказать выпивку? Отсутствие денег? Не тех ли, от которых вы столь благородно отказались, сговорившись нам помочь? 

— Вовсе нет. Не отсутствие, а наличие — действительно доброго вина не так уж далеко отсюда. В моей мастерской. Вы же не думаете, что я настолько низко пал, чтобы два дня подряд хлебать здешнюю блевотину? 

Опять прыснув со смеху, Кит наморщил лоб и изобразил удивление:

— Вы сейчас пытаетесь склонить меня перепихнуться, будто я — не слишком невинная, но не в меру доверчивая девица. Уж не знаю, чего в этом больше — глупости или впечатляющей наглости, если помнить о том, для чего мы вообще встретились. 

Микеле не выглядел ни обескураженным, ни разочарованным, а шириной его улыбки можно было измерить протяженность всех римских дорог:

— А что, если я просто пытаюсь втюхать вам одну из своих картин и получить гонорар за нее, а не за грязные делишки с английской разведкой? 

Покусав губы в недолгой задумчивости, Кит закатил один рукав повыше и вытянул руку — так, чтобы ее внутренняя сторона выше запястья оказалась на свету: 

— Вот вам взамен грязи — английская бледность, спрятанная под одеждой. 

Теперь настал черед Микеле смеяться — и он отдался этому занятию с таким же размахом, с каким, видимо, делал все, что он умел: тараторил и разбрызгивал краски. 

А умолкнув, слегка рассеянно провел пятерней по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь их пригладить. 

Кит глубоко вздохнул — этот жест неожиданно втолкнул в его память образ Уилла Шекспира, о чьем существовании он и вовсе успел позабыть, лишь ступив на перемешанную с костью и кровью благодатную римскую землю. Что-то сладко и больно оборвалось в груди, и стало ясно, как новый день, что мост Замка Святого Ангела — не Лондонский мост, а трущобы, куда занесло его сейчас, — отнюдь не наросший на болоте Шордич. Это осознание, разросшееся из сущей мелочи, раскинулось перед ним во всей своей безжалостности, и, взвившись, ужалило меж ребер. 

Каким ты будешь, когда мы опять встретимся, Уилл Шекспир? 

И — будешь ли?

— Сколько времени ходу занимает это ваше «не так уж далеко»? — спросил Кит и резко поднялся. 

***

 

— А что потом? — обратился он к Томасу вчера вечером. 

— Что хочешь, — просто ответил тот.

***

 

Поток апельсинового закатного света лился сквозь единственное окно так ярко и яростно, что резал глаза — точно сок раздавленного солнца, случайно брызнувший в лицо и оказавшийся не только сладким, но и едким. Все, чего касался этот прощальный шквал, начинало золотиться, и Кит затруднялся со сравнением: Зевс или царь Мидас? Даная или каждый, кому не посчастливилось быть обласканным его щедрой рукой? 

Похмельная боль подступала, как всегда, виляющей походкой помойной кошки — и это вынуждало взгляд искать спасения в тени, такой густой, словно кто-то выкрасил облупленную стену сажей из паленой кости жертвенного скота, смешанной с жиром. Золотоносной реке Пактол, ворвавшейся с римской улицы, галдящей, как всполошенный гусь и кривой, будто свернутая шея этого гуся, вторила вопиюще алая драпировка, накинутая на грубо сработанный стол с мнимой небрежностью. На столе стояла плетеная корзинка с фруктами, которых уже коснулась заплесневевшая рука смерти. Они пахли охмеляюще, будто океан вылаканного в последнее время вина. 

Перекличке затененных углов, перекличке уличной стражи вторила ночь в груди Кита, оказавшаяся чуть расторопнее той, что только должна была наступить. 

— Какой сегодня день? — спросил он у самого Вакха, пока что лишенного руки, сжимающей виноградную гроздь с какой-то хищнической страстью. 

— Тот, что проходит, или наступающий? — отозвался Вакх, или его зеркальное отражение, привалившееся рядом на проеденном мышами камышовом тюфяке. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы сегодня была пятница. 

Лицо напротив было землистым и помятым — телята с томными очами, разорванные голыми руками в пылу священной оргии, мало кому шли на пользу. Кит смотрел на недописанную картину и сквозь нее, пока воровски расторопные грязные пальцы Микеле растирали краски. 

— Христос умер, и белый дым облаков говорит нам: да здравствует Дионис! — крикнул Кит, и, подорвавшись с тюфяка, что есть мочи запустил пустой бутылкой в убранную светом часть стены.

Звона битого стекла он не услышал: его съело красное на черном. 

***

 

— Почему на этой картине ты сам?

— Отвечу, что это не я и тебе померещилось, только бы не признаваться, что у меня просто не стало бабла на натурщика. 

Микеле, обмотанный куском затасканной простыни, оперся локтем о стол и замер, склонив голову к плечу с похабной улыбкой на потрескавшихся губах.

— Так расскажи мне еще один секрет, и я заплачу, — Кит не считал, что ему нужна простынь, и просто бросился в огонь, льющийся сквозь окно, чтобы отмыть в нем грязь, нанесенную в эту каморку, гордо именуемую «мастерской», чтобы измазать его кожу. Он мог бы сплясать или раскинуть руки подобно распятой на крестовине мясника бычьей туше, такой же красной, как христова багряница и выблеванное прямо на пол вино, и он делал все это поочередно просто потому, что мог. Он мог все — и не мог ничего, потому, что был слишком пьян, а Томас снова разыскивал его по всему городу, больше всего на свете боясь, чтобы те, другие, не пришли к этому первыми. — Расскажи мне какой-нибудь маленький, отвратительный, будоражащий испанский секрет, Микеле. 

Микеле Меризи смотрел жгуче, потому что глаза у него были, будто чрез меру острый перец, и без труда говорил о вещах, могущих сделать любой из их совместных или раздельных дней последним. 

***

 

— Кстати, мы находимся в неравном положении. Ты с самого начала знал, как зовут меня, а я до сих пор не услышал твоего имени.

— Ты запросто мог соврать.

— Но не соврал. 

— Называй меня Кит. 

— Это очень странное имя. Что оно значит? 

— Так у нас называют тех, кого крестили под именем Кристофер. 

— Значит, Кристофоро.

— И лучше брехать по-собачьи, чем взгромождать себе на горб целого Спасителя Мира. 

***

 

Томас орал, пожирая белокаменную галерею быстрым шагом и хлопая одной дверью за другой:

— Хочешь, чтобы твой раздутый труп нашли в Тибре с ножом в глазу?! 

Урбан, Григорий, Иннокентий — на каждую седмицу по папе. Об этом уже начинали шутить и откалывать остроты, предварительно, конечно, обернувшись по сторонам.

Кипарисовые стрелы метили в окна, неосторожно оставленные не запертыми, кинжалы клались под подушки — на всякий случай. Свет сменялся тенью, черный — белым, и бег дней под лунками кружевных арок ускорился, покуда не был закушен в волчьих клыках колоннад. 

— Сейчас не время шляться по притонам! Все и так висит на волоске! В любой день мы можем быть вынуждены сняться с места и уехать в Англию…

— Ты хотел сказать — удрать, поджав хвосты? — перебил Кит, катая о щеку не надкушенный пока персик. — Я всего лишь делаю то, для чего ты взял меня с собой, не более. Я, как видишь, скромен, и не понимаю, чего ты привязался. 

Остановившись, как вкопанный, Томас развернулся к нему на каблуках и ткнул пальцем в грудь:

— Так и знай, я не стану искать тебя в каждой канаве, когда придет время. 

Кит пожал плечами:

— Да и пошел ты в жопу. 

С того дня больше не ночевал в спальне с рогами изобилия, оставив их все Томасу — как и святую Марию в раме окна.

Серело небо, по Аппиевой дороге подступал ноябрь: кое-кто уже видел его у исколотых кипарисами ворот Святого Себастьяна.

***

 

В воскресной сутолоке на Кампо де Фьори какой-то пьяница был убит взбесившейся лошадью. Храпя, гнусаво взвизгивая, она истоптала его, повалив на землю, и кровь на его животе была похожа на все тот же наглый, кричащий, невыносимо алый шмат ткани на столе Микеле. 

— К чему мне пурпур этих одеяний… — проговорил Кит, не в силах оторвать взгляд от дрожащего пятнистого конского крупа. 

— Что это значит? 

— Всего лишь стихи. Такая же всемогущая безделица, как палитра с правильно смешанным пигментом. 

— Прочти мне еще. 

— Ты все равно ничего не понимаешь. 

— Мне нравится писать под музыку. 

***

 

Они пришли с утра пораньше, как и всякая беда, смерть и моления о чаше в саду Гефсиманском. Заколотили в дверь, и тут же высадили ее, ввалив внутрь — не потому, что собирались сделать это с самого начала, просто она оказалась неожиданно хлипкой.

Поднялся столб трухлявой пыли, Вакх грохнулся на пол лицом вверх, и Кит поднял растрепанную голову с изящно прогнутой смуглой поясницы очередного юнца, чье имя он забыл, и кого он собирался подарить Микеле на месяц вперед в качестве натурщика. 

— Кто вы и какого хрена вам надо? — спросил он, сонно жмурясь. 

Ему ответили по-английски.

***

 

— Ты выполняешь заказы. Работаешь для церквей и кардиналов, и у тебя все равно ветер свищет в карманах, — без смысла и цели болтал Кит, вытянувшись на сухо шелестящем тюфяке и через слово прикладывался к бутылке. Он был так пьян, что его вело даже лежа. Всему виной было не вино, а свет, пропущенный засиженным мухами окном. На сей раз у света был отлив хереса, не апельсина. — Какой смысл в том, чтобы лизать жирные задницы под сутанами, ютясь в этой норе? 

Ненадолго вынув изо рта зажатую в зубах длинную кисть, Микеле охотно ответил:

— Я не могу писать годные вещи, когда мне не хочется жрать. А годные вещи, которые я пишу голодным, не могут оставаться здесь — пусть люди видят их, хотя бы над храмовыми алтарями. 

Кудрявый мальчишка с томными, хмельными, сонными глазами, устав держать перед собой фруктовую корзину уже несколько часов, подавил зевок — его красивое лицо на все готовой шлюшки на миг исказилось гримасой усилия. Само собой, уж ему-то было наплевать на то, о чем шла речь — лишь бы подзаработать, тратя драгоценное время уличного щипача на дело смертельно тягостное, но не слишком пыльное. 

***

 

— Чьи это стихи? — спросил Микеле спустя пару тысячелетий сосредоточенного накладывания вдумчивых мазков на поверхность деревенски грубого, как натруженная ладонь, и столь же пасторально девственного холста. На загрунтованном поле, будто сквозь запотевшее зеркало, проступал миловидный Дафнис, пресытившийся чистой проточной любовью Хлои. Этот пастушок предпочел бы грубые ласки Гнафона или даже самого Пана, предлагая себя легко, на расслабленно сплетенных руках, в расслабленно сплетенных лозах, будто корзинку со свежими фруктами, с утра купленными на рынке за деньги английской разведки.

Кит перевернулся на бок, рассыпав табак из только что набитой трубки по полу, а подкрашенные медью уходящего дня волосы — по поверхности немудрящего ложа.

— У меня есть друг. Это написал он. 

— О чем же пишет твой друг?

— Ясное дело, как и все нам подобные,- о любви. 

— О любви кого к кому? 

Изловчившись, наконец, набить трубку, Кит начал искать, как бы прикурить: свечи были дорогим удовольствием и почти предметом роскоши для этого, с позволения сказать, жилища, и не водились здесь отродясь. Бывало, они с Микеле спали спина к спине на одном тюфяке — в кромешной, бархатной темноте, какая бывает только в Италии. А то, что происходило и говорилось в темноте — в темноте и оставалось, и таков был закон. 

— Меркурия к Орфею. Или Орфея к Меркурию — в этих тонкостях бывает чертовски трудно разобраться. 

— Я от души желаю твоему бедному другу обрести счастье, — сказал Микеле, и даже не видя его лица, можно было быть уверенным, что он посмеивается. — А теперь, Марио, можешь отдохнуть. Все мы можем отдохнуть, потому что нуждаемся. 

Непонимающие, но все равно равнодушные матовые, маслиновые глаза натурщика ненадолго остановились на лице Кита. 

Оставалось протянуть руку и приманить Дафниса поближе. 

***

 

Марио глядел все так же равнодушно, лежа на животе и подпирая персиковую округлую щеку кулаком. Его чуть припухшие ото сна черты были проплачены еще на две недели, а это означало, что можно было оставаться на месте, оставаться спокойным и даже поспать еще немного, когда говорящие на непонятном языке вооруженные люди уберутся. 

Умывшись из глиняной миски, Микеле жестко вытер лицо и торчащие во все стороны волосы краем сорочки в разводах краски. 

— Вот и все? — поинтересовался он, поджав губы в потешной смешливой гримасе и вскинув густые брови.

— Вот и все, — подтвердил Кит, застегнув последнюю пуговицу. — Сколько дней прошло?

— Я не считал. Не так уж хорошо это умею. 

Он окликнул Кита уже на улице — не оставив выбора, оборачиваться или нет:

— И все-таки вы бледнее под одеждой! 

***

 

Декабря они не дождались — его, уже подошедшему по Аппиевой дороге вслед ноябрю и наступившему на волочащийся алый плащ предшественника, спугнули люди Ипполито Альдобрандини заколотившие в двери посреди ночи. Томас был готов, Кит — пил с похмелья холодную воду, дергая голым горлом, те немногие, кто был с ними, не спали вторые сутки с тех пор, как стало ясно: папа Иннокентий при смерти. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз они изберут сразу усохшие мощи? — Кит некрасиво кривил рот, забросив ногу на ногу. — Чтобы не изводить весь славный католический мир ожиданием еженедельного представления-преставления очередного папы? 

Томас сжал эфес шпаги, топорщившей сзади его непривычно скромный плащ:

— В следующий раз, мой дорогой поэт, папа будет занят тем, что прикажет тянуть кишки у тебя из задницы, отмеряя по дюйму. Испанцы не любят однообразных развлечений, особенно — незадолго до Рождества. 

Кит задергал голенью, и стеклянный кубок в его руке сделался горячим. Томас смотрел на факелы, пляшущие внизу, — их становилось все больше и больше. Раздался звон скрестившегося металла, протяжный, подвывающий крик. Кубок с пронзительным звоном разбился о каменный пол. 

Томас бросил, натягивая перчатки:

— Пора. 

***

— И все-таки ты меня не бросил, — съехидничал Кит, спрыгнув на землю. — И даже пропустил вперед. 

Томас Уолсингем, племянник государственного секретаря английской короны, споро лез через окно, выходящее на задний двор особняка, в то время как испанские головорезы, нанятые кардиналом, что, судя по всему, не планировал умирать сразу же после того, как наденет папскую тиару, выламывали парадную дверь. Часовые наверняка были убиты. Никто из окрестных жителей так и не осмелился приоткрыть деревянные ставни. Еще несколько слуг Томаса успели выбраться следом, перемахнув через белокаменные поручни протянувшейся над двором галереи, и только тогда он огрызнулся:

— И все-таки ты не заткнешься! 

Факелы, похожие на гроздь огненных цветов столь же сильно, как те, что хлынули внутрь с той стороны улицы святой Марии, замаячили впереди — ну конечно, люди, которых послал Альдобрандини не были идиотами. Томас и Кит выхватили шпаги практически одновременно.

***

 

Убив первого, Кит почувствовал, как на запястье ему брызнула горячая кровь, черная в скачущем рыжем свете. Он подумал, развернувшись для того, чтобы прикрыть спину Томасу, что Уильям Шекспир, кропающий какую-нибудь новую пьесу и волочащийся за какой-нибудь новой юбкой там, далеко, в Лондоне, может и взгрустнуть, если его нашпигуют сталью в этом чертовом волчьем городе, увенчанном мраморно-кипарисовой тиарой. Это неожиданно придало сил и глупой, животной, сыгравшей как нельзя более на руку злости. 

Второго пришлось заколоть, чтобы дописать пьесу о том же — о Риме, о крови, о мести, о маленьком договоре, припавшем пылью в брошенном доме. Третьего, уже занесшего руку, сбил с ног Томас — он любил отдавать долги сразу, или же не отдавать их вовсе. Звон, отяжелевшее дыхание, ругань сквозь зубы — все это передразнивали древние стены, древние камни, древние звезды, видавшие зрелища и похлеще. 

Они отходили, петляя по узким улочкам под нависающей черепицей и дамокловым мечом Форума, потом — бежали, тоже петляя, не разбирая вязальных петель от висельных, оставляя позади незавершенный суд Париса и так не начавшуюся войну за Илион. 

А впереди была долгая, долгая дорога с бороздами, прокатанными колесами неиссякающих верениц телег.


End file.
